My Mate Saga: My Protector
by Alynelovesyou
Summary: AU Sequel to My Mate. Edward and Bella live the perfect life of being part of the most powerful vampire clan the supernatural world has ever known. When James and his coven come to seek refuge with the Cullens, Edward throws them out. What happens when James, angered by Edward going back on his words, kidnaps one of the Cullen's Children? Vampires are different. Character Death.
1. Chapter 1 Something Wonderful

_**Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to SM**_

**If you haven't read the My Mate Saga, please read that first…or else this story will be VERY confusing. **

_**My Protector**_

_Chapter One_

~*Something Wonderful*~

It was the perfect dawn of twilight.

The Sun was long hiding behind the earth, letting the moon take over the sky. There were dark clouds shielding the moon's rays as a sheet of rain poured it's self over the state of Washington. Deep in a cave laid a family of vampires, sleeping blissfully together as they wait for night time to come.

Edward looked up at the rocky ceiling; his arms were spread wide as his pregnant mate snuggled into his right side. On his left, two little female vampire slept peacefully curled into their father's arm. He couldn't help but think about how far he had come. From being locked up in a human habitat alone, to cuddling his new family in a large bed in a secured territory.

Happiness and pride beamed off of him in waves when he thought of his mate who was now carrying his little son.

My Mate.

Bella was a miracle sent from heaven above. She was as beautiful as the moon with a fiery spirit to match. They had been through so much in order to stay together and Edward could never imagine a life without the dark haired beauty by his side. His two little girls felt like they were a dream that would disappear if he blinked too long.

He nearly growled at the thought of his angels disappearing, he would never let that happen.

Beside him, his mate slowly aroused, her eyebrows scrunching together as she opened her big golden eyes. A yawn slowly made its way through her perfect plump lips as she stretches her joints.

"Good night my love," he greeted cheerfully, his free arm stretched around her frame. Edward gently pulled her to him, being care not to bump her stomach.

The female giggled, propping herself up against his chest, peering over to see her daughters snoozing softly. "Good night," she sang, running a hand through Elizabeth's reddish brown hair. "Did they sleep okay?"

The proud father purred, "Very okay, in fact, not a single sound."

Bella smiled, turning her head to speak to her beloved pet. "How about you Jake?"

The large wolf lifted his head, peering over the foot of the bed to whine at his master. Beside him were three little pups, still sleeping against their father.

Edward grinned widely; his new friendship with the dog had improved massively over the years they spent with one another. They also shared the privilege of being a father together.

Bella pulled away from her mate, slipping out of the bed. "Esme is expecting me before midnight, she wants my opinion about the new baby clothing she made. Also Rosalie would like to take the children out by the creek to play in the water, is that alright with you?"

Edward narrowed his onyx eyes, looking outside the den where the rain pattered against the damp earth. "I think that will have to wait till tomorrow, my love. It looks like the rain won't let up anytime soon."

Bella's face fell momentarily, her shoulders slumped as she turned away to glare at the storm clouds. "Damn rain," she muttered, her voice filled with disappointment.

He wanted to embrace her, but the two little females glued to his side prevented him from moving. "I'm sorry sweetie; I promise I will take you and the girls as soon as the storm blows over."

Bella skipped over to her mate, leaning down to press her plump lips to his thin ones. Edward wanted to pull her to him, throw her underneath him and fuck her brains out. To claim her over and over until the only think she could think about is him. But he knew with the two little ones, it would be nearly impossible to sneak a quickie with them anywhere near the den.

Before the kiss got too heated, Bella pulled away with a giggle. "Wake them up when I'm gone, or else I'm never going to get out of here!" She whispered, going to the drawers to pull out some clothes. She settled with a large t-shirt and a pair of black yoga pants, covering her large belly with the warm clothing.

"Take a jacket, and that umbrella," Edward ordered softly, watching his mate put the beautiful

Bella nodded, grabbing an orange jacket to wrap around her body. "I'll be back as soon as I can, you know how Esme is."

Edward rumbled in amusement, "Be safe," he expressed, knowing well that the Cullen men were out there watching over their territory.

She nodded before slipping out of the dry cave and running into the den that was a few meters away.

Edward's ears were on high alert until he heard the soft voice of his mother greeting Bella warmly. He sighed in relief, knowing she had safely made it.

Gently, Edward pulled his arm from out under the dozing vampires, trying hard not to disturb them. They were so beautiful, so perfect.

Jake whined from his spot on the comfy rug, his nose nuzzling the crying puppies that were beginning to wake.

"Ready to wake the girls buddy?" Edward asked his friend, leaning down to rub his big bronze ear.

He stood up to his fours, his tail wagging as he began to whine loudly. "Go get 'em!" The vampire commanded, laughing as Jake jumped on the bed and began to lick the two little vampire's faces.

Bell-like giggles floated around the cave and soon Edward found himself being attached to by his daughters. Lizzy had jumped on his back while Nessie latched onto his leg.

"Daddy!" They cheered in unison, hugging onto their father tightly.

"Hello my little princesses! How was your sleep? Have any dreams?" he wondered with amusement.

The little girl on his back hopped off with grace as she took her spot by her twin sister.

The twins looked identical at a first glance, but as they grew older, differences started to appear in their features.

Elizabeth was an exact replica of Edward, with her reddish brown curly hairs that seem to never be tamed. Her bright golden eyes matched his own and he couldn't help but see a bit of Esme in her features. She shared Bella's heart-shaped face and button nose, just like her sister.

Renesmee on the other hand was a splitting image of his beautiful mate. With thick chocolate brown hair that had a hint of red curled lovingly down her back. Her eyes were big and doe-like; her smile was warm and sweet like his Bella's.

They were absolutely perfect.

"I had a wonderful dream," Nessie said, playing with her hair as she stares up at her father. While Nessie was more calm and gentle, her sister Lizzy was the complete opposite, bubbly and careless just like her aunt Alice.

"And so did I! Want to hear about it?" Lizzie joyfully exclaimed, tugging on Edward's sleeve.

"Sure baby girl, but how about after I get you two dressed," he offered, picking them up to set them on the bed.

"Where's momma?" Nessie asked, always the mommy's girl.

"She's with Nana right now; she will be back later," he assured, pinning back a stand of brown hair that escaped from behind her ear.

"Yay!" They cheered together with carefree laughs. The sound made Edward heart warm, it was just like the laughter of his precious mate; so beautiful and bell-like, a song that he could listen to it all day.

"Now what would you like to wear?" He asked, stepping to the dresser that held their clothes.

"Not so fast mister!" A loud pixie voice jingled from the entrance.

"Auntie Alice!" The girls squealed, running to their little aunt.

"What's this I hear of your father dressing you, I thought I've taught you girls better than that," the tiny vampire scolded, pretending to be angry.

The twins pointed an accusing finger towards their father. "Daddy did it!"

Edward smirked, "thanks girls."

Alice giggled, "Carlisle wants you, he told me to come get you," she tells him. "I got the girls, go ahead."

"Thank you sis, make sure they dress warmly," he preached like the father he was.

Alice rolled eyes, clearly not fazed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," She chirped before shooing him out.

Edward chuckled, putting on a long sleeved shirt on before stepping into drizzling rain. He made his way to his father who was perched on a high bolder that over looked their territory; the perfect place to keep a watchful eye on what was going on around him. Edward found out that his father had been posted on this boulder when he saw the Volturi attack him and his mate, jumping to the rescue immediately.

"Father," he called out. "Is everything alright?"

The blond coven leader looked down at his son, his eyes warm. "Come here my son."

Puzzled, Edward obediently complied, hopping up onto the rock to flank his father.

He stared over the land, noticing that there was nothing out of the ordinary. He saw Jasper and Emmett on opposite's sides of the river while Peter was placed towards the main land, keeping a watchful eye on the dens, in case something were to happen. Charlie and Phil; who was in training to become a warrior, were patrolling on the outer side of the territory.

"What is it father?" He asked again, confused on what could be wrong.

The older, wise leader smiled, taking in a deep breath of air as he enjoyed the silence. "Do you hear that?" He calmly said.

Edward closed his eyes, opening his ears to hear what was happening around him.

He could hear his girls and sister laughing in his den, clothing being thrown around in their fun.

Rosalie was with Anthony, reading him a children's book from the small collection Carlisle acquired over the years. Her voice was filled with character as she made her son laugh.

Jasper and Emmett we jokingly passing snide comments back to one another while Peter tried not to laugh, his chest rumbling.

Jake and Leah were snuggling with one another in Charlotte and Peter's den, their puppies nursing on their mother.

His mother in law, Renee, and niece, Charlotte, were picking fresh berries by the flowing steam, waving to the boys as they placed the red fruit they use to make paint.

And then finally, the tiny heartbeat that thumped in the womb of his gorgeous mate. Bella and Esme were blissfully enjoying each other's company as they shared stories with one another.

Everything around them was calm and at ease, no trouble, no worries, not a single thing out of place.

"I don't understand," Edward spoke, opening his eyes to stare at his leader. "There seems to be nothing wrong."

"Exactly," the vampire breathed, his body relaxing as he let the cold water gently hit his face. "Isn't it something wonderful?"

Edward understood then, his father was happy. And so was he, as long as everything stayed in place.

Male vampires were never known to show much emotion, only when it came to their mate. But Carlisle wasn't like most vampires.

The old Cullen leader turned to his brightest son, his eyes slightly watering as he looked at his eldest child. He could remember the first time he had held his red-haired baby boy; wrapped up in a blue blanket as he cried his little heart out for his mother. He remembered watching him grow into a strapping young man; how strong and brave he became as he grew into a Warrior. He remembered the sorrow filled decades he and his mate had to face when their son left to fight the war against the wolves. And he could remember how elated he felt when he welcomed his son and brand new daughter home from their adventure with the humans.

Now in ten years, he would remember this day perfectly. The day he gave up his position as Coven Leader to his Deputy.

"Edward," Carlisle started, catching the large male's attention. "As you know I have been leader of this coven for almost two hundred years, time has flown by quicker than I can keep up with."

"You are a great leader Dad," Edward declared, he had always looked up to his blond father, even with his weird fascination with humans and constant attitude with keeping peace.

"Thank you my son, but I have come to a conclusion," Carlisle paused, "For many years I have put off what I am about to say; waiting for the right moment to bring up the subject."

"Come out with it father, the suspense is killing me!" Edward exclaimed, chuckling.

The vampire laughed, his bright teeth showing as he smiles. "Keep being inpatient and I'll wait another ten years!" he warned, gently nudging Edward on the shoulder.

"Alright Father," the younger vampire growled amusingly, shutting his mouth.

Carlisle swallowed silently, taking a deep breath as he states his proposal. "I think it's time, my son, for you to take over my position as leader of the Cullen Clan."

The air in Edward's lungs suddenly felt like ice as he stares surprised at his father. The rain stated to pick up, having no effect on the stunned male vampire who was as frozen as a statue. His lips twitched into a smile as he let out a loud breath from his nose. His chest puffed up proudly and before he could register what he was doing, Edward found himself hugging his father in a tight squeeze.

The old coven leader chuckled, returning the hug but soon pulled back to look at his beaming son. "Does this mean you accept?"

"It would be an honor, to take over you role as leader of this Coven," Edward said sincerely, his words filled with pride as he gratefully accepted the offer. He had waited for years for this opportunity when his father was finally ready to retire as leader. He spent countless hours prepping for this day and now here it was.

Edward expressed his pure gratitude as he confessed his dedication, "I've waited my entire life for this father, and now that it has come, I will not fail you."

Carlisle nodded, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. "I know Edward; you are already a great alpha. And I know you will lead this clan just as well as I believe you can."

"But are you sure you are ready to retire?" The red haired vampire stressed. Vampires never grew old and Leaders would normally resign if they were injured or lost interest in the coven.

Carlisle wore a sure grin though, nodding to confirm his actions. "I'm afraid so, it's about time I step back and relax with your mother. It's been too long since we've had a vacation."

Edward suddenly felt worried, lifting a red eye brow in question, "You are leaving?"

"Only for a while, maybe two weeks or so," he explained. "Your mother and I need some much needed time together," Carlisle admitted sheepishly, his ears turning pink when he saw his son grimace.

Changing the subject, the blond vampire continued, "and I trust you will keep the clan safe and in order when we are gone. Now as leader, it's your responsibility to care for your whole clan, and not just your family."

"The clan is my family," he stated boldly, knowing it was the full truth. He would be nothing if it weren't for his supportive coven.

His father ginned proudly, impressed by his reply. "I am happy to hear that, now I defiantly know I made a great decision."

"Don't worry dad, I will not fail you," he declared, pressing his fist over his heart.

"Thank you my son."

**…**

While Father and son talked with one another, their mates were crooning over the pile of blue clothing the first mate had put together for her future grandchild. Although the little female giggled along with her mother in law, Bella could help by pay attention to her mate who was visibly perched on the large boulder.

"What do you think they are talking about?" She pondered out loud, blushing silently when she realized her curiosity had spoken without consent.

Esme didn't mind though, assuring her daughter, "Oh, I'm sure Edward will tell you when you return to your den. Now tell me, what do you think of these baby booties?"

Bella noticed her quick change in subject, but complied by gushing lovingly at the knitted clothing. "They are adorable! How did you make them?"

"We've collected tons of fabric over the years, and Carlisle gave me a sewing kit and a guide that teaches you how to create different types of clothing. If you'd like, I could show you a thing or two?" She offered kindly.

Bella grinned widely, accepting immediately. "I would be delighted to learn!"

"Yes, it will come in handy when you're expecting grandchildren," she commented, going back to rummage through the pile of clothing.

The female have her complex look, "The twins are barely six years old, I'm sure I'm not going to expect any grandchildren anytime soon. Especially with Edward being so protective the way he is."

Esme chuckled, "That is what I said when my sister taught me how make a crib."

Raising an eyebrow, Bella stared at her in question, "You have a sister?"

"Yes, an older one," she explained, her eyes growing with sadness as she spoke of her sibling. "Her name is Sue. She and her mate Henry, live down towards LaPush."

"How come we never see them if they are so close?"

Esme shrugged, "My sister was never," she paused, "a fan of my choice of mate."

"I could never imagine someone not liking Carlisle," she told Esme honestly. "What did he do to upset your sister?" Bella wondered.

"Well Carlisle wasn't exactly as calm and collected as he is known for today. There was a time when he was just like my son Edward."

Bella had to hold in her scoff, "Carlisle like Edward? That is hard to believe. Then again, I can see it."

"I know what you mean," the older female nodded. "They are completely different vampires, but when it comes down to the final strand, they are more alike than we know it."

Bella smiled kindly to her friend and mother. "Thank you Esme, you are a dear mother to me, and I could only dream of becoming a good of a mom like you."

Esme embraced her gently, pulling way and placing a gentle hand on the round of her belly. "Don't be silly my dear, you are a wonderful mother. Nessie and Lizzy are lucky to have you. And I know this little one will one day grow into a wonderful leader like his father."

"Thank you Esme." Bella could feel her eyes get watery, but she pushed back the tears as she continues to go through the blue cloth.

"You're welcome," Esme said. "Now tell me. Have you thought of any baby names?"

"Actually, I have thought of a few," she admitted. "But Edward and I have decided together."

Esme grinned from ear to ear. "Would you share it with me?" She pressed, egger to know her grandchild's name.

"Of course, we've came up with the name…Masen," she concluded. Edward and she had thought long and hard for the perfect name that would fit their son. Since Emmett had named his firstborn Anthony, Edward needed to come up with just the perfect name. Bella spilled out countless of names, but Edward shook his head at each one. It was only recently when they finally decided to name their son after Bella's great grandfather; Masen Swan.

Suddenly a beautiful feminine voice floated in from the entrance of the den. The gorgeous blonde vampire stepped into the cave with grace, her little hand grasped around a little boy that was a splitting image of his mother. "That is a lovely name Bella," she complemented, taking a spot beside Esme.

Bella grinned brightly, "Hello Rose, it is nice of you to join us." She looked down at her little nephew, giving him a wink. Anthony blushed and giggled, burying his face in his mother's hair.

"I hope you don't mind, figure this was the perfect time to come in and catch up," Rose said.

Esme shook her head, "Of course, we haven't gotten much time with one another with all the children around." Esme smiled at her grandson before turning to her daughters. "Carlisle will call for a meeting later on to night."

Bella raised a brown eye brow, "For what?"

"You'll see, tonight will be filled with many joy and happiness."

Alice came bouncing into her mother's den, two little girls following close behind. "What is going on in here? You can just feel the excitement pouring out of the den!"

Nessie was immediately by her mother's side, wrapping her tiny little arms around her, remembering her daddy's words and being careful to not hurt her belly. "Mommy!"

Bella cooed lovingly to her daughter, "hi my baby girl!"

Lizzy soon made herself known, skipping in front of Bella. "Mommy where's daddy?"

"He is with papa Carlisle right now, he will be back," she assured her hyper offspring, running her hand through her messy hair. Bella would admit, Elizabeth's hair reminded her so much of Edward, she could help but always want to touch it.

Lizzy purred at her mother, pressing herself to Bella's side opposite of Nessie.

Anthony peeked up between his long blond hairs, "Are we still going to the river?"

Carlisle strode into his den, answering his first grandson with a warm voice, "I'm afraid no one will be going out today, it's pouring out there."

They children expressed their displeasure with groans of disappointment.

"But Mommy, the river is always fun when it rains!" Lizzy argued, crossing her arms.

Bella gave her daughter a stern look, "Papa Carlisle said no, so we must obey him."

Lizzy huffed but accepted, hopping away from her mother to tackle a surprised Anthony to the floor.

"Liz!" Anthony hollered, trying to escape his cousin's grasps. "Nes, help me!"

Renesmee laughed, jumping off the bed to join her play mates.

"Hello my love," Esme greeted her mate, standing up to embrace Carlisle.

"Where is Edward?" Bella asked him, looking towards the entrance to see her handsome male walk into the cave with a massive grin.

"I am right here. Miss me?" The large vampire purred, making his way to where his mate sat.

"Every time," Bella giggled, reaching up for Edward.

Edward picked her up easily, setting her on her feet. "I need to talk to you," he told her, pulling her out of the cave and rushing her quickly to their own den.

"What is it going on Edward?" Bella implored, worried.

Edward took a deep breath, staring down at his beautiful mate. When he exhaled, he let the words out so fast Bella had a hard time registering what he had said.

"I'm sorry what?" She tried again, looking confused.

"Carlisle had just resigned," he blurted, his excitement clear on his velvety voice.

Bella gave him surprise expression, staring up at him with wide eyes. "You mean he's not our leader anymore? But then that means..."

Edward couldn't hold it in anymore, he let out a loud bellow and practically swung Bella around the cave. "You are now the first mate!"

Bella let out a breath, kissing her mate to stop his movements. Edward quickly realized what he was doing and stopped, setting her back down and checking her over for injuries. "I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean too." He dropped to his knees and kissed Bella's stomach sweetly.

"It is alright dear," She reassured, reaching down to run her hands through his hair. "This is wonderful news! Congratulations my love, you will make an amazing leader."

Looking up, Edward gazed at his mate with adoring eyes. "Thank you Bella, this means so much to me."

"Is that what tonight is all about?" Bella proposed, her eye brow rose in question.

Edward nodded. "Yes, there will be a change positions ceremony, everyone will attend and we will have a great feast!"

"This will be so much fun, I am so proud of you!"

Edward's ears flushed pink, looking back down to rub his hand against the round belly. "I can't wait till our little son will grow and soon take over as leader. I could just see him now."

Bella purred, "I'm sure he will take after his father."

"Let's just hope he doesn't spend over a century looking for a mate, and wind up getting locked in some illegal human institute" Edward muttered, still petting his growing child.

Bella rolled her eyes, reaching down to lift up his chin. Staring deep into his eyes, Bella crooned softly to her love, "Don't worry, our coven is about twelve members strong. And with a father like you, I know he and our daughters will be safe from silly old humans," she stated confidently.

Edward smiled, standing up to wrap his long arms around her. He would protect them; it was his job and duty as a father and a leader.

"My Protector," the small female murmured into his lower chest, rubbing her button nose against his shirt affectionately.

**ALYALYALY**

**TADA! **

**The sequel to My Mate is finally here!**

**Now just to let you know, all of these chapters are going to be originally my work. My writing style is different and not as detailed. I like to get straight to the point. **

**Also you guys are going to help me write it :P What I mean by that, is I am going to have a question for each chapter, each review that gives an answer will count as a vote. So don't forget to Review!**

**Here's the first question….**

**When Edward becomes the leader….Who should be his deputy?**

**Emmett-His blood related brother**

**Jasper-his battle brother and ex war leader.**

**Give me you vote and I'll make it happen! **

**Also don't forget to check out my profile for any updates on the Covens. It really helps you remember who died who is what. **

**Thank you guys so much for sticking with me! **

**I love you all :D**

**Alynelovesyou**


	2. Chapter 2 Gathering

_**My Protector**_

_Chapter Two_

~*Gathering*~

Three large burly males walked through the trees, their loud voices made themselves known as they talked among each other. Large animals hung over their shoulders as they carried their meals back home where their mates and children were waiting.

The largest of the vampires supported a frown, a large black bear gripped tight in one hand while a large elk laid limp in the other. "Why is pop's calling a meeting at this time of morning? I should be getting some beauty sleep!" Emmett complained, dragging his feet to exaggerate his displeasure.

The blond vampire rolled his eyes, holding back from smacking his childish brother across the head. Instead, he settled for just smirking and shooting a joke towards his coven mate. "We both know that no matter how much you sleep, you'll never be as handsome as me."

Emmett scoffed loudly, shoving Jasper playfully on the shoulder. "Pissh, whatever you say bro. But seriously, why are we having a gathering? Are the Volturi back?"

The youngest vampire shrugged his shoulders, a bobcat on each one. "Your guess is as good as mine," Peter replied.

Emmett was the youngest Cullen, being the last born from Carlisle and Esme. He was strong and highly muscular, with short dark brown hair. But what he made up for in brutal strength, he lacked in intelligence. Emmett was the kind of vampire that acted mostly on instinct, never giving much thought to how the outcome of things would turn out. He was playful and sweet, but could become serious and deadly if he felt threaten. Although his choice with mating with Rosalie did turned out for the better, once his first son was born.

Jasper was first known as the outsider, the male that came from Texas and mated with the little pixie. He had years of battle training, and could knock you off your feet before you even realize he was there. He fought bravely alongside Edward in the war against the werewolves, as well as being the vampire who recruited him. It was only when the war was over, and Jasper came home with Edward did he meet his gorgeous female, Alice.

_"Family, I would like you to meet my close friend; Jasper," Edward introduced to his family, his mother still clinging to him from his return._

_The Cullens all smiled and welcomed the newcomer, greeting him with warm welcomes. Jasper's eyes scanned around the small coven, taking in each face and name until his red eyes landed on a pair of bright gold ones. His world suddenly stopped and his breath caught in his throat._

_Mate, his mind purred, taking in the beautiful creature before him._

_She was tiny, even for a female. Her hair was dark as night, just touching her shoulders. Her features were pixie-like and beautiful, and Jasper felt very drawn to every inch._

_"Oh come on Jasper! Really man?" He heard Edward groan beside him, "She's my sister."_

_Jasper didn't reply, instead he found himself slowly walking towards her; eyes filled with love and need as he kneeled before the tiny vampire._

_Carlisle stifled a growl as he saw the male confront his daughter, but he saw the look in Jasper's eye._

_He had bonded._

_"What might your name be?" The southern asked politely, staring deeply into her gold orbs._

_Blushing, the young vampire crooned back in a high bell-like voice, "Alice."_

_"Alice," Jasper whispered, knowing well that we would not be returning to the battlefield anytime soon._

Then there was Peter, a rouge vampire that stumbled upon little Charlotte one day, bonding with her even though she was only sixteen. He remembered almost being killed by the fierce Jasper, begging and begging to join their coven so he could wait for his mate to come of age. Carlisle agreed to let him stay, much to Jasper's dismay. But soon the strong warrior came to see the young apprentice as a son.

Still whining, Emmett continued to talk. "Well I hope it's not going to take long."

"Just shut up and do what your told to do," Jasper ordered, a smirk still stained on his face.

Huffing, Emmett looked down at the ground. "It sucks being the omega."

"Try going from a powerful army leader to a common warrior," Jasper retorted, his fist clenching around the buck that met its faith earlier that night.

Emmett gave Jasper a pity look, "fine, you got me."

"Hey, at least you guys are warriors," Peter pointed out. "I've been with you guys for almost ten years! And I'm still waiting for Edward to give me the thumbs up." His face scrunched up, "And how come Charlie gets to be a warrior, were about the same age!"

"It is because Charlie was the leader of his own coven; you were never a part of a coven before we came along. You don't know how everything works," Emmett claimed.

Jasper gave his son in law a small smile, bumping him playfully on the side. "Don't worry son, your time will come. Just don't fret on it too much," he encouraged.

"Yeah, when I'm your age," he teased, taking off into a sprint before Jasper could club him with the deer.

Jasper bristled but didn't pursue his daughter's mate. Instead he called out after him, "Maybe with that attitude!"

Emmett snickered from beside him, "You just got burned."

In one swift move, Jasper ducked low and swiped Emmett out from under his feet, causing the large male to stumble to the ground and drop all of his kills to the earth. "Fuck!" He hissed, "Not cool bro!"

"My bad," Jasper drawled, walking passed Emmett who glowered after him.

..::..

It was about the time of dawn when the Cullen Clan all gathered around the center of their territory. Each member had already drunk their fill, and the wolves were chewing happily on the empty carcasses.

Charlie and Renee were seated farthest to the right, wrapped up in each other's arms. Peter and Charlotte, who recently mated, were standing towards the back, his arm draped over her shoulder protectively. Emmett and Jasper stood by Edward, talking happily with one another. Esme, Bella, and Rosalie were sitting on a long while Nessie, Lizzy, Phil, and Anthony were playing quietly in front of them.

Alice was perched on the high boulder that was known as the middle point of their land, dangling her feet off the side while she spoke to her father.

When it was time, Carlisle turned to his clan and motioned for them to listen.

Once all of their attention was focused on their coven leader, Carlisle began to start. "I have gather you all for an important event," he addressed his clan. He supported a small grin as explained his latest news. "This morning is the day I announce my resign," he announced.

Gasps were heard from around the group, coming mostly from the new additions; Renee and Charlie.

"From here on out, Edward will be our new coven leader," the blond vampire declared, motioning for Edward to take to the center.

"No Shit" Emmett muttered under his breath, earning him a slap against the head from Jasper.

Edward made his way to where his father was standing. "I am much honored to have been offered such a high position," he told his family honestly. "I know I will lead our clan right, and together we will overcome any obstacle we may face."

Jasper was the first to speak, "Congratulations brother."

Edward nodded in gratitude. "But with me being the leader, I will need a new Deputy," Edward proclaimed, turning his gaze to his battle brother. "Jasper, can you please stand...for many years we have fought side by side. I could never think of a better wing man than you brother, will you accept my offer of becoming my deputy?"

Jasper felt himself on cloud nine, but he nodded toward his new leader. "I am honored, and I do accept. Thank you."

A loud booming voice suddenly snarled from the sideline. "Oh come on! He's not even your real brother!" The younger Cullen huffed, crossing his strong arms over his chest.

Edward bite back at his naive brother, "It does not matter, he has the experience and skills to lead our coven if I shall not be present."

Emmett's shoulder's slumped as he stubbornly retreaded back to where his mate was. "I guess..."

Jasper gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry bro, you can be third in command."

"Yes!" He barked, pumping a large fist in the air.

"With that being said, Peter can you rise?" Edward ordered, his eyes dancing in amusement as they watched the young vampire spring to life from his spot beside Charlotte.

"Me?" Peter said, he eyes wide as saucers.

Alice giggled from her spot on the rock, "Yes silly now get up there!"

Once the dark haired vampire appeared in front of Edward, the new coven leader placed his hands on either side of his shoulders. "Peter, I have mentored you and your warrior skills have greatly improved. I have decided that your time has come to become a warrior of the Cullen Clan."

"Oh my god yes!" He blustered, but then stopped to dip his head in respect. "I mean...thank you my leader. I will do you proud."

Carlisle chuckled, watching the seen unfold in front of him. "I have watched my sons grow into magnificent brave males who have created families of their own. This morning has brought tears to my eyes as I have completed my life as leader, father, and grandfather."

Everyone cheered around him, Esme whipping a few escaping tears.

"What are you going to do now dad?" Emmett questioned, "I mean, what does a retired leader even do?"

"Esme and I are going to take a trip up north," He explained, shooting a wink towards his lovely mate. "We will spend some quiet time with one another and we will soon return. We expect everything to be exactly the way we left it. But of course, we will leave after Bella's baby is born."

Bella beamed brightly beside Rosalie. "Thank you Carlisle."

Once everyone congratulated Edward, the clan talked with one another in happy conversations, everyone seemed truly content with sitting around and watching the sunrise.

Edward found himself siting on the ground, his mate placed securely in his lap while his little girls were leaning against their mother. The children's eyes were beginning to droop, and soon yawns were being passed around.

"Momma," Nessie called, catching Bella's attention. "Can we go to bed now?"

Bella looked at Edward, tugging on his shirt for him to look down at her. "Edward, the girls are tired. Can we retire to our cave?"

"Of course my love," he says, standing up. Lizzy had fallen asleep from leaning on her sister. Edward chuckled softly, picking up his sleeping daughter while Bella took a hold of Nessie's hand. They said their good days before departing to their den.

Bella slipped into bed after she dressed the twins in their night gowns, Renesmee making herself comfortable next to her mother. Lizzy on the other hand, was clinging onto her father fast asleep.

"Just put her down beside me, she sleeps better when she's next to her sister," Bella insisted as comforting purrs rumbled through her chest to her daughters to get them to sleep.

Edward complied, setting Lizzy next to Renesmee. He then followed suit, slipping into bed so he could spoon his adoring mate.

"I love you," he cooed, his long arm draped over both mate and daughters protectively.

"I love you," his mate whispered, closing her eyes to let sleep enclose her.

Edward smiled softly, lying awake to savior the moment of having his family close in his arms.

Little did he know…everything was about to change.

**ALYALYALY**

**So Jasper won!**

**I hope it didn't upset to many people…**

**Very short chapter, but then that means more chapters! **

**Also I update fast don't I? **

**Question: Should I have Jame's coven come before or after Bella's baby is born?**

**Before—While Carlisle and Esme are still around**

**After—When both of them are gone and Edward is more ruthless because of the new baby.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and support! I hope you guys will like this new story, if not, you don't have to read it :P **

**Lots of Love**

**Alynelovesyou**


	3. Chapter 3 Unwelcome Visitors

_**My Protector**_

_Chapter Three_

*~Unwelcome Visitors~*

It was about a week into Edward's new position as leader when it happened; a shrill scream filled the chilly night air, tensing every vampire within hearing range.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, his feet making quick work as he sprinted in the direction of his screaming mate.

He had been on patrol with Peter, scoping the territory for any signs of intruders or anything outside of the ordinary. Recently, they had to chase off a few rouge vampires, worrying Edward more and more. He didn't want any strangers near his children and pregnant mate.

So when he heard the distressful call of his beloved female, Edward immediately rushed to her aid, his mind jumping to the worst.

Bella had been walking with Renesmee, enjoying the beautiful moon light when she felt the sharp pain shoot through her lower abdomen. Letting out a wail, Bella clutched her large belly as she doubled over in pain.

"Momma what's wrong?" The vampire child cried, her eyes wide with fear for she had never seen her mother cry out in pain before.

A sharp intake of breath and a loud shriek was heard from the tiny dark haired female. "Renesmee! Go get Nana, tell her the baby is coming," she said through gritted teeth, pointing towards the den where Esme was.

The twin shot off like a bullet, her eyes watering from hearing her mother's cries.

Bella tried to follow her, but the pain suddenly became too unbearable, and soon she was kneeling on the ground while contractions shot through her like a stinging bee.

"Bella?" She heard a voice say from the bushes.

An instinctive growl rumbled in her throat as she tried to protect herself and her baby from any threat.

"Whoa there big sis, it's me Phil," the ten year old claimed, stepping out of the bushes to kneel beside his older sibling. "What's wrong with ya?" He ignorantly asked, helping her to her feet.

"I'm having a baby you twit," she hissed in irritation, cursing under her breath. Out of all the vampires, it had to be her naive younger brother.

Phil's face suddenly paled, completely new to what was going on around him. "What do I do?"

"Just get me to Esme," she ordered through quick breaths.

They only made it a few feet before Charlie caught up to them, hearing his daughter's cries.

Charlie immediately took his baby girl into his arms, carrying her bridal style to the safety of her den where Esme and Rosalie soon appeared by her side.

Renee, Alice, and Charlotte all piled themselves into the den, pushing Charlie out while getting Bella comfortable for the birth of her first son.

"Where's Edward? He needs to know..." Bella trailed off as another strong contraction erupted inside her. She let out a loud scream, her face flushed red as tears streamed down her face.

"If he didn't know before, he surely knows now," Alice stated simply, giving Bella a smile to encourage her.

Edward sure did find out, in fact he had been about a few feet away from his den when he was stopped by Carlisle.

"Don't worry son, Bella is okay, she just went into labor," he explained, stepping in front of his son.

Edward growled in frustration, spinning on his heels to storm away from the den. "I should be in there! It's not right for a male to not be in there while his mate is in labor. Most covens don't do that," Edward stubbornly retorted.

"If you couldn't tell son, we are not like most covens," Carlisle remarked, standing next to Charlie.

"I'm gathering that," the new coven leader bit out, running his hands through his long shaggy hair.

"How come you have that silly rule anyway?" Charlie questioned. "I was there for both my children's birth."

Carlisle chuckled softly, his eyes showing amusement. "Its gives the females a little sense of control. Since we have so many females, they like to bunch up and take care of each other. Besides, with the pain our females go through, it would be extremely hard to watch them cry and not be able to do anything about it."

Charlie nodded in understanding; he remembers how hard it was to watch Renee have Bella, but he was lucky to have his daughter around on the second round.

"Daddy!" He heard two angels sing, and soon he was being embraced by the little vampire twins.

"Is mommy okay?" Lizzy asked, peering into the cave to see if she could get a glimpse of her mother.

"Yes baby girl, she is just having some trouble getting your baby brother out of her stomach," he told her innocently, hoping she wouldn't ask too many questions.

Renesmee seemed startled; her eyes were red as she told her father of her experience. "I was so scared daddy, mommy was in pain, and she told me to get nana so I did!"

The male vampire mentally flinched, wishing his daughter would have not seen such an event. "That was a very good thing you did," Edward praised, proud of her daughter.

The brown haired twin beamed, her frown turning into a bright smile that shined as she accepted her father's appraisal.

The group all huddled outside of the den, waiting for the arrival of their newest member.

Jasper, Emmett and Peter later joined them, along with little Anthony who had joined his father on patrol.

They had rushed as fast as they could, taking one more security sweep before finally making their way back to the main land. Anthony was sitting on Emmett's shoulders, laughing and cheering as his father made crash noises with his mouth.

Leah and Jake also made it to the gathering, five puppies tagging along. As soon as the children saw their pets, they instantly made their way over to the mini wolf pack. Lizzy and Renesmee scooped up Kim and Seth, taking them over to a little area so they could play. While Phil took Sam, Anthony hopped off his father's shoulders and landed gracefully in front of Embry; leaving the last puppy to whine and wonder around trying to figure out where to go.

"Don't worry Rachie-poo, your play mate is on his way," Emmett told the little red wolf, picking her up and holding her comfortingly against his chest.

Edward glared towards his brother, appalled to even think about playing with his new born baby.

Carlisle decided to interfere before Edward could attack his youngest son.

"Bella should be finished anytime now," he informed.

As if perfect timing, the females started to pile out of the den, bright smiles on all their faces.

Edward perked up, flashing in front of his mother. "Is she alright?"

Esme grinned from ear to ear, stepping to the side. "Go see for yourself," she told him.

Wasting no time, Edward dashed into his den; making a straight beeline to where his mate was resting on their bed.

His quick steps began to falter as he got closer, hearing the steady sucking of his son feeding.

Once he finally reached the end of his bed, his eyes instantly glued themselves to the wiggling baby who was clinging onto his mate's breast.

"Hi," Bella breathed, her eyes were red from exhaustion as she looked down at her handsome baby boy. "This is your daddy, Masen."

"Masen," The one hundred and fifty-four year old vampire whispered, moving forward to slide in next to his beautiful mate and new child. "He's perfect."

"Isn't he?" The female gushed, petting down the reddish brown hair that curled around the infants head. "He looks just like you."

Edward brightens with pride, cupping the baby with his hand, "He sure is hungry," he pointed out, grinning as he watched his new son feed from his mate.

The little vampire sucked and lapped at the food source provided for him. Bella winced slightly when she felt Masen's teeth graze of her sensitive nubs. "He certainly is."

Concerned, Edward looked down at his mate for any distress, "is he hurting you?"

"No," she breathed out. "Just a little rougher than his two sisters...speaking of sisters, where are our girls?"

"They are with the family," he assured, his eyes still glued to his exhausted love who had just given birth. "Besides, you need to rest. You must be very tired."

Bella shrugged, smiling down at her new son. "I've been through worst," she concluded, remembering the birth of the twins like it was just yesterday.

Edward was about to cooed to his son when Jasper suddenly burst through the cave entrance, earning him a growl in annoyance from both parents. "This must be important for you to come barging in on us like that," Edward growled through his teeth, glaring at his blond friend.

The growl didn't seem to faze Jasper as he spat out urgent words. "Edward, there is a nomadic coven approaching us. It smells like two males and two female. They are strangers to us, and I'm not sure if they are both mated pairs or two of them are sibling."

The Coven Leader jumped to his feet, leaving Bella to clutch her new baby tightly to her chest. "Are you sure? They aren't just passing around our territory?" Edward inquired; his voice low is a hiss.

"Positive, they are heading towards our main land now," Jasper informed him.

Edward bristled, "No one is allowed to come here, it is too close to our dens and females, we must confront them at once," he ordered.

"Yes sir, Emmett and Peter are already on their way to meet them while Charlie and Carlisle are guarding the females and children who are currently gathered in Carlisle and Esme's den," Jasper confirmed, beginning to walk towards the exit of the cave.

"Alright, let me get my mate and child to everyone else and I will be there. Do not let them leave or venture further into our territory," he commanded, making his way back to his frighten mate.

Jasper nodded, sprinting at high speed out of the den to meet up with his Clan mates.

"Edward what is going on?" Bella questioned as Edward lifted her and Masen out of the bed, the blanket still wrapped around them.

"I'm taking you to Esme's den; you will stay there till I get back. Do you understand?"

"Yes Edward," Bella said, shielding the wind from her newborn's face as Edwards ran out of their cave and into his father and mother's.

After Edward dropped off his mate, he made quick work into finding his brothers and the intruders. As he got closer, he could pick up a formulary scent that made his blood boil. "Riley," he snarled, picking up his pace.

When he finally reached his brothers, he immediately took position in front, Jasper to his right while Emmett was to his left. Peter was up in a tree, waiting there in case they needed him. They could hear the sound of bare feet hitting against the earth as the Vampire coven crept closer. They had already passed the territory line, and were about a mile deep into their land.

They waited till they heard them slow, obviously seeing the male party that stood defensively.

Edward first saw Riley; the male had grown a few inches, maybe as tall as Peter. He looked the same, except a little bit older, with longer hair. He bit back a growl at remembering the foolish young male who tried to take Bella away from him.

_Growling deeply, Edward tightened his hold on the gasping male who tried desperately to scratch Edward's hand away. "You've made a dangerous mistake," he seethed, his grip tightening as the diamond hard skin slowly begins to crack. Riley tried desperately to get away, but his struggles only increased the pain. "What made you think you had a claim to__my__mate?" he snarled._

_The young vampire tried to speak, but he choked on his words as he tried to take a breath of air. "Answer me!" Edward demanded, flinging Riley against the mountain side, causing loose rocks to crumble down._

_Riley stumbled trying to reach his feet, his hands grasping his throat as the skin started to heal. Bella took this time to take shelter behind Edward, her tiny body finding itself on a tree branch. She remembered her father's warning about interfering with a fight between two males. How sometimes males can't stop when they are in a rampage and might accidentally hurt her without knowing it. So she stayed far enough away to be safe, but close to see her mate._

_Edward slowly stalked towards the male, his lips pulled up in a snarl. "I-I…" Riley tired speaking, but his throat hadn't completely healed._

_Edward slapped a hand against his chest, slamming the smaller male hard against the solid matter behind him. Bringing his face down towards the blond vampire, Edward's growls lowered in volume as he speaks in a low deadly voice: Their noses almost touching as they hissed in each other face. "You ever show your face around me and my mate, I will rip your head off. Is that understood?"_

_Riley nodded slightly, his glares not subsiding. "Good." Edward then let Riley go, making him fall to the ground in a loud thump. "Tell your father our plans have changed. Tell him that you,__his son__, has screwed it up. And by keeping you alive, I have fulfilled my gratitude."_

After Riley, came James. The male who had also been captured but his mate, Victoria had been able to break them out. He personally had nothing against James, but that still didn't erase the fact that his son had stupidly followed them and confronted his mate without him being there.

Then two females stepped out from behind them, a tall red-headed female who he soon recognizes as Victoria. She wore a fake smile that looked cross between a smirk and a grimace. Her fiery red hair fanned around her, looking like flames that could be considered beautiful to some vampires.

Beside her was a tiny brown-haired girl who looked no older than 16 years. Edward didn't seem to recognize her, but by the way her face looked, pale and frightened, she didn't seem to want to be there.

He told his family of the Coven who had saved them from the human facility, but had yet to meet them face to face. But now, with his mate and children so young and vulnerable, he didn't want anything to do with them, especially with Riley being around.

The Cullens stood up strong, their stance dominant as they took in the small Nomad Clan.

"Edward," he heard James address, bowing his head in respect. "Nice to see you again."

"You know them?" Emmett questioned, his eyes trained on the opposing males.

"Yes, they were the coven who helped me and Bella escape the facility in Montana," Edward miffed, his glare hardening when he saw Riley twitch at the mention of Bella's name.

"I hope our agreement still on; my coven needs to stay in a safe place for the night. I'm sure we are welcomed here," James jumped to conclusion, making the Cullen men snicker back.

"What makes you think you are welcome here," Jasper drawled, crossing his arms, obviously not intimidated by the two males.

James narrowed his eyes at the ex-war leader. "Ask your pal Edward here, he made an agreement to let us pass through here in return for saving him and his mate."

Before his brothers could question him, Edward hissed towards James, "Our agreement does not comply anymore!"

The blond male growled in his throat, taking a step forward. "What do you mean it doesn't comply anymore!?"

Sneering, Edward tipped his head towards a stiff Riley, "Ask your pathetic son there."

James turned to Riley, "What is he talking about?" Riley's jaw clenched, his eyes glaring at everything everywhere. He didn't reply, causing James to snarl and take a threatening step toward his only son. "Answer me boy!"

Riley hissed in response, taking a submissive step back. "I don't know father," he stammered.

James turned his heated gaze towards Edward, "Please enlighten me."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Your son, Riley, decided to follow me and my mate, catching my love off guard and scaring her. He also claimed she was his mate, something I would not stand for," he remarked.

"Is that true?" James spat towards Riley, his eyes still locked in place with Edward's.

The young vampire nodded in response, gripping onto Bree's shoulder tightly.

"I apologize for my son's actions, but you must not punish us for his mistakes."

Edward thought for a moment, turning to Jasper and Emmett for their thoughts.

They both shook their head. "We have too many females and children, we do not know them well enough to trust them into our home," Jasper implied, making a few points.

"Also think of your newborn," Emmett stated, all seriousness stitched on his usual playful face.

Edward nodded, taking in his brothers words. "I cannot trust you, not after what your son did," he said finally, his voice loud and filled with authority.

"Riley has a mate, her name is Bree. He is no threat to any of you. Please, the only way to our destination is through this land," he begged pathetically.

"Go around," Emmett said bluntly.

"That would take days!"

"Not my problem," Edward retorted, taking a step forward. "Now you and your coven leave. You are not welcomed on our land."

James snarled in frustration, "You will regret this!" He roared, spinning on his heels to push his mate into the woods. Riley and Bree followed after them without a word or a glance back.

"I smell trouble coming from that guy," Peter commented, hopping down from the tree where he had been placed.

"Yeah, I bet he's really pissed off you went back on your word," Emmett voiced.

"It does not matter; I will not tolerate his son, even if he supposedly mated to that poor girl."

"She seems like she was forced to be with him," Jasper pointed out.

"She is no older then when I met Charlotte. Probably has no family," Peter predicted.

Edward shrugged, not really caring. "Followed them out, make sure they understand that they do not belong here."

The Cullen warriors nodded, running towards the direction the small coven disappeared to.

Edward watched them until they as well disappeared before turning around to head back. His mate and children were waiting for him.

…

James stalked out of the forest heated; his anger had reached his peak. His coven has stayed their distance, knowing well that James was unpredictable when angered.

"Who does he think he is!? My mate saved his life and he has the nerve to throw us out in a time of need," he snarled profanity, pacing back and forth.

Victoria walked cautiously towards her male, placing a gentle yet comforting hand on the lower part of his back.

"Don't fret too much about my love, if they want to be ungrateful, then let them. I didn't want to stay there anyway," she told him in her baby like voice.

James instantly calmed at his mate's words, looking down at her. "I can't just let this go, he crossed me Vicky, and no one ever crosses me."

"We'll you can't just fight him, he is two times older than you. He also has his coven mates to back him up, and who knows how many members they have," she tried reasoning with him.

James took in her words, thinking hard on what he was about to do next. Turing away from Victoria, James glared towards the Cullen's territory. He could vaguely see three vampire males watching him from the brush. They were far enough away to where they could not hear what he was saying, but it still made him feel uneasy.

He dropped his voice in a lower tone and he whispers to his coven, "We need to hit him hard. They said they had children-"

"You're not going to hurt any of them are you?" Bree whimpered, her eyes watering at the thought of innocent children getting hurt.

James narrowed his eyes at her, "Riley, shut your bitch up. You've caused enough trouble for us."

Riley glowered but pulled Bree closer to him, running his hand down her back soothingly. "I'm sorry father, I wasn't thinking before."

Rolling his eyes, James scoffed at him, "You seem to never think. But, I am not mad at you. It is Edward's fault; I say we hit him on the inside. Make him regret for ever going back on his word," James finished, an evil smile spread across his face like a madman.

Victoria smirked along with him, "You are a very sneaky male," she purred, running her hand down his front.

James purred back, picking her up bridal style. "Let's go, we must find shelter before the sun rises."

Riley nodded, taking Bree's hand as he follows his father.

**ALYALYALY**

**So it was pretty much a tie between before and after, so I did it in the middle ^.^**

**I hope you guys are enjoying it, it's not like the way JD909626 wrote it but I'm trying :P **

**So James has a plan and baby Masen is here! **

**I see trouble coming for the Cullens…. **

**Wow! Over 100 reviews for just two chapters? Thank you guys so much!**

**Question: What are your thoughts on the sequel?**

**I really want to you know what's running through you pretty little heads, do you like it? Hate it? Is it too different from the original? **

**Let me know in a review!**

**Happy New Years!**

**Lot's of Love**

**Alynelovesyou**


	4. Chapter 4 Farewell

_**My Protector**_

_Chapter Four_

*Farewell*

A couple of days have passed since the confrontation with James's coven. After two days of non-stop patrolling day and night, the Cullen's could finally relax and turn things slowly back to normal.

Masen was the brightest newborn vampire his father has ever seen! With being just a few days old, he could already point and laugh at his parents and siblings. His eyes were always opened, taking in the wonders of the world around him.

Nessie loved playing with her new brother; closing her hands around her face to play a few games of peek-a-boo to make him laugh. It was hard to get the big sister away from the infant for anything, it was only when her father offered to take her to the river did she finally leave the poor baby alone.

Lizzy was a different story; she had a rather distaste from the new attention receiver. Although she loved her new sibling, the affection both her parents and sister were showering the new little guy with burned her with jealously. Bella noticed immediately that her daughter had a slight grimace on her face whenever she stared at her new son. Bella would always smile and hug Lizzy close, reassuring her love for all of her children.

Edward was obliviously though; his pride of birthing a son and stress of Carlisle and Esme's leaving had obtained his mind 24/7.

"How long will you guys be gone?" Edward asked, his eyes narrowing towards the forest of trees as he and his father walk the border.

Carlisle took in a breath, answering as he exhales. "About a month, two if things go well. But of course we will return sooner if we hear of any trouble."

Nodding, Edward reassured the retired leader. "Don't worry father, I've lead hundreds of vampire in war, I'm sure I can handle watching over a coven."

Suddenly, Carlisle froze, turning to his son with pursed lips. Edward stopped with him, raising an eyebrow at his father's actions. "What?"

Carlisle let out a hearty laugh, his shoulders shaking as deep growling chuckles fluttered from his mouths.

Edward felt somewhat offended; did his father not believe he could handle his family?

Catching his breath, the blond hair vampire finally controlled his laughs, opening his mouth to give his fuming first born an explanation for his outburst. "My dear son, this family we have here is no army. You have mates, children, not just males you can throw on a battlefield and hope they all survive!"

Edward's face flushed red, appalled to even think of sending his mate and children to war. "Of course not father! How could you even believe of me doing something like that?"

Shrugging, Carlisle placed a clam hand on Edward's shoulder. "You have emotional bonds now, before as a warrior, you had no one to worry about but yourself. Now, you have a family that needs protection."

"I understand," Edward stated proudly, puffing out his chest. "The protection and safety of this coven is my top priority."

The pair continued down the path, arriving back to the main land where they were greeted by Esme and Alice.

"Hello my love," Carlisle purred, taking Esme in his arms and leaning down to steal a loving kiss from his beautiful mate.

Alice and Edward instinctively looked away, grimacing at their parent's affection towards each other.

"Yeah, yeah, lots of love," Alice giggled, waving her hand dramatically in the air. "You two must get packed and be on your way for your _wonderful_ vacation!" The pixie vampire clapped her hands together excitedly, grabbing a hold of both her parent's arms and pulling them towards their den.

Carlisle chuckled at his silly daughter, "Now Alice, you aren't trying to get rid of us are you?"

Scoffing, Alice's face switched to complete expressionless, "Who me? Of course not!"

Amusement danced in the old couple's eyes. "You sure you're not going to be throwing a party while were gone?" Esme mused, shooting a look at Edward who shrugged innocently.

"I have no idea," Edward claimed, "But I'll make sure the _children_, don't burn the forest down."

"But daddy, we're not allowed to play with fire," a cute little voice said from the entrance of his parent's den.

Lizzy shot out of the cave like a bullet, slamming into father who swiftly picked her up. She giggled as he spins her around, throwing her onto his shoulders. "I know lovely angel, but when I mean children, I mean your Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett."

"Hey!" The loud booming voice of Emmett shook through the trees. "I heard that!" He shouted from his post a mile away.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Don't worry Eddie, if anyone is burning anything, it'll be that old shirt of yours that you're wearing. Seriously, how long have you had that?"

The red haired vampire looked down to view his plain shirt; it was the same black shirt he had worn all those days in captivity. For some odd reason, Edward wanted to keep the clothes he first found his mate in, plus it was fitting and easy to move in.

Edward decided to ignore his little sister, turning his attention to the little girl playing with his hair.

"Where's your momma baby girl?"

Lizzy's mood visibly switched, turning from happy and cheerful to sour. "She's in there," she miffed, pointing towards their den.

Edward raised an eyebrow, lifting his daughter off his shoulder to place her on the ground. He could see the tears blinking in her eyes, concerning him further. "What is wrong little lamb?" He cooed to her soothingly, kneeling down on one knee. He looked down at her, reaching to her face to push a piece of bronze hair out of her face.

Lizzy crossed her arms stubbornly, something she got from her mother. "I don't like Masen."

Realization dawned on the new father; he knew exactly what was troubling his baby girl. "And why don't you like your new brother?"

"Momma and sister are all over him! Nessie never wants to play, and momma stays in bed all day. Your always gone, and I have no one to play with," she complained, little droplets of salty water finally began to slip out from her bright golden eyes.

Edward brought her into a hug, rubbing her back lovingly as he tried to cheer her up. "What about Anthony? Or your puppy?"

"Tony rather read then play and the puppies are always nursing," she said with a deep frown.

"Don't worry dove," he reassured, "I know exactly how you feel. When I was little, and your aunt was born, I too felt left out from your grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle's attention. But I kept reminding myself that I was the older sibling, and I needed to care for her just as much as anyone else. Besides, this phase will pass, once Masen is a little older, he will soon be able to play with you."

Lizzy smiled, whipping her face free from tears. "Really?"

"Really," Edward grinned, leaning down to kiss his daughter's forehead. "Now, let's go get your Momma and your siblings to say good bye to Nana and Papa."

"Okay!" Lizzy squealed, sprinting off to her family's den. Edward beamed, following after her.

Walking into their den, Edward couldn't help but feel the smile on his face grow bigger. Lying in his bed was his beautiful mate, cradled in her arms was his son. On her right was Nessie, and to the lift was Lizzy. If Edward could use what the humans called a camera, he would take a picture of this scene that was in front of him.

"Is he still asleep?" He gently whispered.

Bella looked up from her son; her golden eyes zoomed in on Edward as he walked closer to the bed. "No, he's just nursing for now," she told him in her bell like voice, taking Edward's breath away every time. Masen was indeed nursing; his mouth was latched onto her nipple and sucking away at the blood that flowed.

"Esme and Carlisle are leaving soon," Edward informed her, taking a seat at the end of the bed.

Bella knitted her eyebrows together, "How long will they be gone?"

Edward shrugged. "Not long at all, they'll be back before we know it," he reassured her, his hand slipping under the blanket to rub her leg.

"Alright, I guess we should all get up to say good bye," Bella concluded, signaling to her two daughters to get out of bed. Nessie and Lizzy hopped off, standing next to each other to wait for their parents. Edward gingerly helped his mate out of bed, wrapping the blanket around her so she could cover the nursing newborn.

"Just for a moment, then you need to get back to bed," he insisted, placing an arm around her waist to guide her towards the entrance.

Bella had to reframe from rolling her eyes, but she knew better then to protest. This would probably be the only chance she had to get out of bed, and she wasn't going to ruin it by talking back to Edward.

The parents followed their bouncing children to where the others were. Carlisle and Esme were dressed in warm clothing; a backpack was strapped onto Carlisle's back, filled with clothes, maps, and books Carlisle would surely read when his mate would be fast asleep.

Charlie and Renee were speaking with them, along with Alice who was stuffing some more useless items into their traveling pack.

Bella made her way to them, Edward right behind her.

"Oh Bella! Finally we see you," her mother squealed, appearing in front of her daughter, almost bumping into the little bundle in her arms. Edward had to bite back the growl that threatened to spill. If Renee wasn't careful, she might find herself thrown back a couple yards.

"Hey mom," Bella greeted happily, handing Masen to Edward so she could hug her mother. "Where's the departing couple?" She giggled, moving out of the hug to turn towards her in-laws.

"Good bye Bella!" Esme laughed, taking her newest daughter into her arms and holding her tight. "We will miss you."

"I'll miss you too; things are going to be different without you two," she said bitter sweetly.

Carlisle gave her a grin, "Don't worry Bella; I'm sure you and Edward can keep it up to date for us." He sent a wink towards Edward.

Edward nodded in return.

After everyone said their goodbyes, the old couple turned towards the trees, taking off with one last wave towards the Canadian border.

Everyone waited till they were out of hearing range.

"Woohoo! The parents are gone, lets party!" Emmett shouted playfully, pumping his fist in the air. All the boys laughed except Edward, who was gently pushing Bella towards the den.

"Go ahead and have fun tonight," Edward told them. "Tomorrow we have to return back to our daily routines."

Emmett shot him a pout, "But Eddie!"

Rolling his eyes, the red haired vampire ignored his brother's wines, sweeping Bella up in his arms to run her back to his den. Nessie and Lizzy stayed behind, joining Anthony and Rosalie as they watched their Uncle start to build a bond fire.

Edward placed Bella and Masen on the bed, tucking them all under the covers.

"Do we absolutely must come back to bed? Masen can just sleep in my arms," she suggested, trying to persuade her stubborn mate into letting her go back.

But of course Edward shook his head, "You need your rest, besides, I want you here all to myself," he purred in her ear, nipping gently at the skin.

Bella felt herself burn with desire, "Edward we can't, Masen is right here!"

"I'm not talking about that my dear," he murmured, pulling his mate and son closer to his body. "I just want peace right now, just you and me, and our newborn son."

Bella smiled, relaxing into Edward's large body. "Look at how far we've come," Bella whispered, closing her eyes to press her nose softly against his chest. Masen had fallen asleep long ago, and was now snuggling into his mother and father's embrace.

Edward hummed in return, softly stroking Bella's long brown hair.

Without looking up, Bella brought up a topic Edward was hoping to avoid.

"Who were the intruders that came a few days ago?

Edward let out a huff, knowing he would have to tell her eventually. "Do you remember James?"

Bella snapped opened her eyes, lifting her head to look at her mate. "The male who's mate saved us from the facility?"

Edward nodded, "Yes, it seems as though he believe our deal was still intact."

"But Riley—."

"Forgot to tell his father what he had done," he bit out, his nostrils flaring at mentioning the naive young male.

"You sent them away?" Bella questioned, he eyes filled with worry.

"I did," he admitted.

"But they saved us, how could you just throw them out?" Bella retorted, trying hard not to raise her voice and wake her sleeping baby.

Edward mentally growled, "What did you expect me to do? Invite them onto our land when you just gave birth? That is a risk I'm not willing to take," he miffed, slightly annoyed.

Bella placed her head back down, a soft sigh falling from her lips. "I'm sorry, I didn't see it that way."

Edward immediately softens, he purred reassuringly to his love. "Don't worry my mate, everything will be fine. I will not let anything happen to you or anyone in this coven."

Bella nodded, understanding. "I just hope they aren't too mad…"

**ALYALYALY**

**Long time no read! I am terribly sorry for such a delay. But I finally got a new chapter up for you! **

**Very short but to the point. **

**I'm not very good with detail so please excuse me. **

**This story is more about Plot then Fluff**

**Question: Who is your favorite character in The My Mate Saga? **

**Leave a review with your thoughts! **

**Lots of Love**

**ALY**


	5. Chapter 5 Taking Action

**_My Protector_**

_Chapter Five_

*~Taking Action~*

They waited in silence, seeking refuge in an abandoned cavern about thirty miles north from the Cullen's territory. The Washington's sky was slowly brightening from the rising sun; a few clouds were beginning to gather in the distance. James stayed perfectly still, peering out of the mouth of their shelter. His eyes narrowed as he spotted two flashes running through the awakening forest. He could smell the scent of the Cullens flow from behind the mated couple as they took off farther north, passing their mountain without even glancing their way.

_Good_, James thought, smirking in satisfaction. He then felt two delicate arms wrap themselves around his middle waist. His body instinctively purred as Victoria slowly crept up his body, wrapping her legs around him as she climb up his back to place a small kiss on his neck.

"James," she said in soft baby like voice. "Were those the Cullens?"

Humming, James turned her body around to where she was now in front of him. He smashed her lips to his, pinning her against the rocky wall as he eagerly attacked her plump red lips. Once he pulled away, he gently dropped her to the floor, smoothing out her fiery red lion hair.

"I believe so, but only two of them. And none that I recognized," he told her. "A male and a female."

Victoria looked surprised. "How many members does this coven have?" she hissed, crossing her arms as she pulled away her mate.

"Laurent claims that they had eight vampires—minus Edward—last time he had visited them. But now that he's found his mate there are now a total of ten," James explained.

"There were four males at the border when we arrived, one was hiding in the trees while Edward and his brothers confronted us," the red head pointed out. "Smart. A common defense tactic," she stated.

James smirked at his mate, she was a past women warrior; one of the only few females who were capable of being on the defense position instead of a common den mother. Although she may seem less desirable to other males; she was perfect in every way in James' eyes.

"That makes five males if you count the one that just left."

"Seven," Riley interrupted, stepping up from the side of the mountain.

"What did you say boy?"

"I said they have seven males, another strong male and a young apprentice. I saw them on the eastern border," he said, walking passed his father to sit next to the quiet Bree. She was sitting there, her arms wrapped around her chest as she tried to stay warm. Riley gave her a small smile, placing his arm around her to pull her into his warm embrace.

James glared towards his son before turning his gaze to the open landscape. "Well no matter how many members they have, we just need to learn their schedule and find an opening."

"And what exactly do you plan on doing father? Skipping into their camp, snatching one of their children, and skipping passed all their parents as if you were stealing an egg from a nest?" Riley sneered bitterly, his lips curling up into a snarl.

James growled threateningly towards the younger male. "Don't you dare raise that tone of voice with me. Have you forgotten who your leader and father are? My plan will work, and you will do as I say or you and your little _mate_ can leave."

Riley turned his glare to the ground, pulling Bree closer to give him comfort.

"You will learn your place someday," James shook his head in disappointment.

"Now dear," Victoria purred, pulling James' attention away from her son. "How _do_ you plan on nabbing one of the Cullens without getting caught?"

James rubbed his chin, pacing back and forth till his eyes brightened with an idea. "What was one thing that Riley would do as a toddler that would always get on our nerves?"

"He never knew how to stay in sight," Victoria giggled, recalling memories.

James snapped his fingers. "Exactly, most children don't. We just need to wait till one of them wonder off, then we will strike!"

Victoria snickered, jumping back onto her mate. "You are a brilliant vampire," she complements, moving her lips to his once more.

As the couple continues their deep embrace, Riley and Bree stayed quiet in the corner.

"You know what they are doing is wrong," Bree gently whispered to the young male.

Letting the air from his nose out, Riley ever so slightly shook his head. "Father has no idea what he's getting into. I scouted around to see how many members they have; I counted a total of sixteen different vampires. Males, females, and children. They even have guard dogs," Riley told her with a grimace.

"What does your father want with them?" the tiny female questioned, looking up at her new mate.

"Revenge, satisfaction, to him it's all a game. Whoever crosses him always gets what they earn in return." Riley sighed, "It's my entire fault anyway."

"Because of that female?"

Riley shivered, "Yes, at the time I believed she was meant to be mine. But I was young and naive. I'm glad I found you," he purred, smiling as he leans down to kiss her forehead.

Bree returned the smile, but it was fake.

e. She remembered when Riley and his coven had stumbled in on her and her mother. She had lost her father to the humans many years ago, leaving her mother to protect and care for her on her own. They stayed nomadic till they found a permanent residence that was in the perfect location.

They had just returned home from a trip into the city. Newly bright red eyes had shown that they just fed, and their energy had been restored to new. When they arrived to their den, they were greeted by three new vampires.

Riley had bonded with Bree the moment he saw her; but since she was too young and all that her mother had, Bree's mom put up a fight.

James threatened to decapitate her if she did not allow Bree to join them. That was the last time she ever saw her mother.

She was not happy with Riley, he was a good male in some ways, but deep down she knew he wasn't truly the one.

_It was late in the cool night; vampires were all gathered around a small fire that lit up the surrounding area. There were four vampires in particular were huddled in a small corner, talking in whispers as they plan. _

_The male warriors were all laughing and joking around among themselves. All except one. _

_On the end, covered by the shadows, was a small female. Her wild red hair was cut short and hidden by the robe that she wore. She kept her distance from others, she was unmated and although Laurent promised none of them would hurt her, she was always on her guard. _

_She opened her ears, trying to listen in on the convocation the leaders were discussing among themselves. _

"_We must leave tonight!" she heard her friend Laurent say._

"_If we go without knowing what is ahead, then we might be taken by surprise," the cold leader, The Red Death, replied. He was a strong warrior, with brilliant reddish bronze hair. He was secretive, only few knew his real name. _

_Victoria never really looked at him, maybe it was because she felt nervous or flustered whenever he was around. She hid her attraction easily, last thing she needed was to be rejected in front of the whole army. _

"_He's right, it's best if we send a few scouts out first. Before we lead the whole group into something we can't handle," Red Death's friend, Whitlock agreed. _

"_Your lack of confidence in us is a little insulting," Garret responded, crossing his arms around his chest. _

_The Red Death growled a warning towards him, "If your men focused more on training and less on females then we might not have to worry."_

_Victoria could feel the glare Garret shot towards his leader. _

_They were silent from then on. _

Victoria opened her eyes, a vivid memory still dancing in her mind. She was lying next to her mate, his arm wrapped around her. She knew Edward looked formulary, but she couldn't quite place it until now. The male to his right also looked strangely like Major Whitlock.

What surprised her even more was the fact that didn't notice her. Maybe it was her hair, no longer short. And her smell has changed from mating with James.

She looked at her male's sleeping face, placing her hand gently on his cheek.

"I hope you know what you're getting into," she whispered. "But I'll stand by you no matter what." She then leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on his lips.

**ALYALYALY**

**Very short what I got it out to you fast!**

**A little more information on Bree and Victoria**

**Things will soon be taking a spin for the worst! I hope you can handle it!**

**Also just to let you know, this story is going to be short. Maybe 15 chapters at the most. But I plan on writing another sequel after that! **

**Question: Who do you think James will kidnap?**

**Renesmee **

**Elizabeth**

**Anthony**

**Phil**

**Masen**

**I already know the answer! But whoever gets it right FIRST gets a sneak peak of the next chapter :D **

_**REVIEW! **_


End file.
